yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Evergreen
Chris is a Dream Demon who wanted to make Mei Hoshino his vessel but was stopped by Merry and sent back to the dream world. Appearance Chris has the appearance of a man with long silver hair. His hands are detached from his body yet he can move them freely where ever he wants even from a long distance from his body. Also, the rest of his body is detached apart from the shoulders, hips, and legs. His pupils are in the shape of an "H". He also wears a cloak bearing the color of the night with stars. Personality Chris was very calm. He was in love with Mei, who he was writing messages to. However, he could not meet her since he is a dream demon. He would grasp any chance he could to meet Mei. Even thinking of using Yumeji as his vessel to meet Mei. Plot For some days now, Mei has been receiving messages from her secret admirer. She would always reply to him not missing even one message. One day, the writing club decides to go on a karaoke night. There Mei suddenly got one of her messages which said that the secret admirer wanted to meet her. She immediately stood up and went to the meeting place. Few hours later, Mei visits Yumeji in the cafe to tell him that the secret admirer didn't come at all. Yumeji realized something is wrong and used his ability to see that Mei has become a vessel. He chased after her outside when he suddenly got pulled into a daydream. There Chris appeared asking Yumeji, how he knew that Mei was being possessed. Yumeji then asked him why he made Mei his vessel, Chris then replied that he was in love with her and wanted to meet her but couldn't. He then proposed that if Yumeji were to become his vessel he would be able to meet Mei in the real world. To Yumeji's luck, Merry suddenly appeared to save him and bring Chris back to the dream world. When Chris was about to disappear, Mei wakes up and realizes that he was her secret admirer. He tells her that he is only a nightmare causing her pain, but then she slaps him and told him that she loves him. Then after they said their goodbyes, Mei returned to her normal life and Chris was sent back to the dream world. Powers & Abilities He uses his hands to attack his opponents from every direction. He can also use some electricity attacks. When Yumeji uses his ability as a Lucid Gadget, he yells out "Lovers!" and calls forth one of Chris's hands and fires it at his opponent. Trivia *Chris, while taking over Mei's body, sent messages to Mei through a second cell phone that was in Mei's bag. *He was in love with Mei Hoshino. Quotes *(To Yumeji) "Meetings in a dream are painful. When thou awakens, thou will search frantically, but wouldn't be able to sense them. Even by doing this, we can never meet. You know what I am?" Category:Characters Category:Dream Demon Category:Male